


Bechloe Notes

by kiarcheo



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collections of my Bechloe drabbles and short pieces. Beca/Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from slacker_d: Bechloe. Chloe learns that Beca talks in her sleep.

Chloe tiptoed into Beca’s room in the middle of the night. She couldn’t sleep and wanted to listen to some music, but to do so without waking up her roommate she needed headphones and she had lost hers.   
“Don’t.”   
Beca’s words stopped Chloe with her hand mid-air.  
“Mine,” Beca growled. “No one touches what’s mine.”  
Chloe frowned, disappointed, but left the room empty-handed.  
.  
“No music, today?” Beca was surprised to see Chloe without her iPod.   
“I lost my ear buds and I need to go and buy new ones.”  
“Do you want a pair of mine?” Beca offered.  
“Really?”   
“Of course, you don’t even have to ask. What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Beca asked confused.  
“Nothing.”  
.  
“Flying monkeys.”   
Chloe raised her head from her book and looked at Beca, who had fallen as she was studying.  
“Stupid toad,” Beca mumbled. “Won’t stop me.”  
.  
“Pink.”  
Chloe opened one eye hearing the slight disgust in Beca’s tone. She opened the other one as Beca hummed appreciatively.  
“Meringue.”  
The redhead raised an eyebrow, wondering what exactly her friend was dreaming about. Sleeping with Beca was proving to be interesting, even if not in the way Chloe had hoped since the Fair Activity.  
“Looks good enough to eat.”  
Chloe was almost falling asleep again when…”Can I eat you Chloe?”  
.  
“Hey girls, can I ask you a question?”  
“Shoot ginger. Tell Mama Amy what’s troubling you.”  
“That’s so wrong.” Aubrey grimaced.  
“I’m just curious,”   
“They always say that.” Cynthia Rose teased Chloe.   
“Do you know someone who talks in their sleep?”  
“That’s the question?” Amy seemed disappointed.  
“My mom always said that me and my brother had the most hilarious conversations while sleeping,” Denise smiled at Chloe.  
“My ex-boyfriend did. It’s how I found he was cheating on me.” Jessica sneered.  
“So…they tell the truth?” Chloe asked, twisting her fingers.  
“Why so interested?” Aubrey frowned.  
“If someone ask while sleeping to eat you…” Chloe trailed off. “What could it mean?”  
“I met a cannibal once. He wanted to eat me.” Amy stated oddly proud.  
“I ate my twin in the womb,” Lily whispered.  
“Guys never want to go down you.” Stacie complained.  
“Maybe it wasn’t a guy.” Cynthia Rose offered her opinion. The she saw Chloe’s blush. “Really?”  
.  
“Shoo.” Beca turned in her sleep, ending up spooning Chloe. “Mine.”  
Chloe woke up as Beca tightened her hold on her body.   
“Not a fucking plumber.”  
.  
“You’re hating it,” Chloe stated as she felt Beca grumbling while snuggling against her side.  
“I like you.”  
The redhead looked at the other girl in shock, before realizing she was asleep.   
“You’re sleeping.” She sighed disappointed.  
“Nope.”  
Chloe raised an eyebrow, movie forgotten. “You’re sleepy, then.”  
“Of course not!” Beca sounded offended.  
“So you’re awake,”  
“Bree like the cheese.”   
Chloe shook her head, smiling. Beca was sleeping. “You’re so cute.”  
“Badass.”  
.  
“Do you still have that problem?” Amy approached Chloe.  
“Which problem?” the redhead looked at her confused.  
“I had an aunt who interpreted dreams. And read hands. And tarots.”  
“She is not the one having dreams, Amy.” Aubrey rolled her eyes.  
“Any news?” Cynthia Rose asked. “Did she tell anything else?”  
“Maybe.” Chloe smiled to herself.   
“And…” Cynthia prodded.  
“And I don’t know if I should believe it or not.”  
.  
“You can kiss me with the windows open   
“Got it!”   
Chloe stopped humming.  
“Pink.”  
Chloe curbed a giggle, because with how much Beca hated the color, it appeared an amusing amount of times in her dreams.  
“Blow me.”  
Chloe stared at the sleeping girl in shock, before realizing that she was talking about Pink’s song. Or so she hoped.  
.  
“I got the most amazing ideas for a mash-up last night.” Beca announced as first thing when she saw Chloe.  
“Let me guess.” Chloe made a thinking face. “This kiss by Faith Hill with Blow me (one last kiss) by Pink.”  
“How did you know?” Beca was surprised.  
“I was humming it and you were sleeping and then mumbled it.”  
“I don’t remember waking up. What time was it?” Beca asked.  
“You didn’t.”  
.  
“I like this!” Cynthia Rose nodded appreciatively at Beca. “How did you come up with it?”  
“Apparently Chloe was humming it and even in my sleep my mind worked on it.” Beca shrugged. “You know.” She turned to Chloe. “You should always sleep over. Who knows what amazing mix I've already come up with but forgot in the morning. You could keep track of whatever idea I come up with.”  
“Wait!” Amy exclaimed. “You talk in your sleep?”  
“So Chloe tells me. I’ve always slept alone, so I wouldn’t know…” Beca shrugged. “Why?” she asked as she saw her friends looking at strangely.  
.  
“Are you thinking about what I’m thinking?” Cynthia Rose asked the Bellas minus Chloe and Beca. “Not you, Amy.” She stopped the Australian girl.  
“How do you know it?”  
“Unless it concerns a way to get Beca and Chloe together…”  
Amy opened her mouth, before closing it. “Not what I was thinking about.”  
“Exactly.” Cynthia smirked.  
“Are you sure it is wise?” Denise questioned.   
“Beca talks in her sleep about wanting to eat Chloe out and who know what else. And Chloe admitted that she wants it to be true.” Cynthia looked around and stretched out her hand. “Who is in?”  
Aubrey put her hand over Cynthia’s. “She said, who is in, aca-bitches?”


	2. Beca's dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion to the chapter 1, because someone asked about Beca’s dreams.

Beca and Chloe were singing in the shower when Tom appeared and moved to grab Chloe’s arm.

“Don’t.”

Beca snatched Chloe back, holding her tight against her chest. “Mine,” she growled. “No one touches what’s mine.”

.

“Flying monkeys,” Beca muttered to herself, as she watched the animals with the Treble Tones faces flying around flying around her faster and faster. They were governed by a green faced Aubrey, who directed them with ample movements of her arms.

On the other side of the room was Chloe. Beca focused on her.

“Stupid toad,” she mumbled before launching herself through the monkeys’ barrier. “Won’t stop me.”

.

“Pink.” Beca grimaced at the dress standing on the dummy in the middle of the room. That dress was hideous, she was sure that wearing that thing she would resemble a big meringue. She licked her lips at the thought of the sweet. “Meringue.”

Then her sweet morphed into pink-meringued-Chloe. Beca hummed. “Looks good enough to eat.” She advanced towards her prey. “Can I eat you Chloe?”

.

Chloe was once again in her pink princess dress. Beca was defending her against jocks-like animals. “Shoo.” She waved her sword around. “Mine.” She warded off the attacks, pushing back everyone who dared to come closer to her princess.

Then she heard a yell, and turning around she saw Chloe being dragged away by tiny man in blue overalls and a red shirt. They fought and at the end she hugged her princess tightly, glaring at the man lying on the floor. “Not a fucking plumber.”

.

“I like you,” Beca confessed, staring lovingly into Chloe’s eyes as they were dining into a cozy little French restaurant.

“Are you joking?” Chloe frowned.

“Nope,” Beca smiled at her goofily.

“Is this a prank? Or an experiment thing? Because if you say this to me and then you’re going to go back to Jesse, I don’t know-“

“Of course not!” Beca stopped Chloe’s rant, genuinely hurt by Chloe’s words.

Chloe realized her mistake and took Beca’s hand in her own.

“Did Bree tell you that I like you?” the redhead asked shyly.

“Brie like the cheese.” Beca joked.

“You’re cheesy.” Chloe shook her head, smiling at the DJ.

Beca pouted and crossed her arms against her chest. “Badass.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by ‘Fighting dragons’ by slackerD/oneplustwoplustwoplusone because the kids were just too cute.

“We’re eating at the table alone.” Chloe stopped talking with Beca to look up at her mother.

“Why?” her mom asked, amused.

“We’re on a date,” The little girl seriously announced.

Chloe’s mom was seated at the booth behind the girls when Beca’s mom arrived with another tray. “Here’s your fries.”

“Come here,” Chloe’s mom called her. “We’re sitting apart.” 

Beca’s mom shrugged and went to sit in front of her friend. “Uhm...why?”

“They are on a date,” she said smiling, eyes twinkling with amusement.

 

-

 

“Dad?” Beca looked up at her dad, who even sitting  towered upon the minute girl.

“Yes Beca?” he asked with a smile.

“You said that when grown-ups do their work they get money,” she started.

“Yes.” He nodded, curious to see what she was driving at.

“I’m a big girl now.” She was so serious that Dr. Mitchell had to hold back his chuckles, knowing that it would hurt his baby. “And I always do my work.”

“You do,” he conceded, trying to sound as serious as she was.

“Can I have some money then?” 

“What for?” he frowned, but as he saw Beca sneaking a glance at Chloe, he relaxed. “Okay. I suppose it’s fair.” He opened his wallet. “Will it be enough?” he asked, handing her some money.

Beca nodded excitedly,  taking it, then she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before running away.

 

“Excuse me?” 

The man turned to see who had addressed him. 

“Can I have a rose?”

He looked down, seeing a petite girl holding out some money to him.

“A rose you say?” 

She nodded quickly and he took a red one out of his bunch, giving it to her. “It’s for your mom?” he asked, looking around, thinking that she was on a mission from her dad to get her mom flowers.

“No.”

“No?”  He looked at her surprised, and then curious. “And for whom, then?”

The girl blushed.

“A boy?”

“Eww!” she exclaimed, nose scrunched.

“A girl then?”

She hesitated before giving a quick nod. 

“Which one?” the man continued his questioning, amused by the exchange.

“The cute one.” 

He chuckled at the response. “The red-head?”

“Duh!”  She looked at him like he was crazy for even suggesting that there was someone else as cute as her friend.

He laughed, before picking up two other roses. “Here.”

The girl looked at him confused.

“Take them,” he encouraged her.

“I don’t have any more money,” she said sadly, frowning.

“A gift. From me.”

“Why?”  She looked at him with suspicion.

“It’s not every day I see such a cute couple.” He smiled at her.

“I’m not cute.” The girl tried to cross her arms, but found she was unable to, due to the rose.

“Pretty?” he tried again, but she shook her head, pouting.

“Beautiful?”

She looked to be thinking about it, before nodding. “Okay.” She took the other two roses. “Thank you.”

The man watched with a genuine smile as the little girl approached her friend, offering her the roses, and then as the red head squealed and kissed her cheek, before hugging his new little friend, whose face was as red as the first rose she had purchased.

 

-

 

“Excuse me.”

The Bellas stopped their rehearsal to look at the interruption.

“Chloe Beale?” a young man in a uniform asked.

“That’s me.” The girl took a step forward.

“These are for you.” The guy held up some flowers.

Chloe beamed at him, taking them. “Thank you!”

He smiled, sincerely pleased to make somebody happy. “Just doing my job.”

 

“Only three?” Alice asked aloud, almost disapprovingly.

“Shut up, if Chloe is happy with her secret admirer…” Cynthia Rose glared at her.

“Not secret,” Chloe said, too happy to be bothered by Alice at the moment.

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend,” the older girl commented.

“Girlfriend,” Chloe corrected her.

“Really?” Cynthia asked, surprise in her voice.

“And what’s the occasion?” Stacie asked at the same time.

Chloe nodded to Cynthia, before smiling at the tall brunette. “It’s the anniversary of our first date.”

“Three months?”

“Three years?” 

Some of the Bellas tried to guess.

“Fourteen.” Chloe shook her head, smiling.

“Fourteen what?” Amy wondered aloud.

“Years.”

“You were what? Six?” Alice laughed before realizing that Chloe was serious.

“Really?” the other girls were very surprised too.

“Yeah. I know.” Chloe smiled. “If you ever meet my mom, she’ll repeat the story thousand times, she loves it.” She shook her head. “Basically we were at McDonalds.”

Aubrey sniffed loudly in disapproval. 

“I know, Bree.” Chloe rolled her eyes at her best friend. She had always the same reaction at that part of the story. “Our families were friends. And we were on a trip with our moms, because our dads had to work. And we were at the Mac, and we were waiting at the booth for our moms to arrive with the food…and when my mom arrived I told her that they had to sit somewhere else, because we had to be alone, because it was a date.”

“And why the three roses?” Stacie asked curiously once the collective awing subsided.

“That’s another funny story. We were on another family dinner slash date.”

“And what you were? Eight?” Alice asked sarcastically.

“Ten, actually.” Chloe answered her, before getting back to her tale. “We were at the seaside for the holidays, and we were dining in a restaurant on the seafront…” She lost herself in the memory before blinking her eyes. “Anyway, Beca bought me roses. She had seen a man selling them, so she had went to her dad, asking for the pocket money due to her, since she always did her chores.” She chuckled, her mind conjuring the image of little Beca. “And then she showed up with three roses. And after a while the man who was selling them came to us, asking if I liked them…and he explained to us what the colors meant. It was a really nice evening.” Chloe sighed happily.

“I know about the red ones, love and passion and all that jazz…but the other two?” Denise asked quietly.

“Oh, yellow is for friendship and rose roses are for joyfulness and,” Chloe’s cheeks took the color of the mentioned flowers. “Appreciation and admiration.”

 


End file.
